Naruto: Underworld's Prince: Titan War
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for Summary.


**Hello all. I hope I don't piss off Uzumaki Crossover and SouldReaperCrewe with this story.**

 _ **Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the End between Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, comes out of the seal and removes the Kyuubi from Naruto and pockets it. Right before Minato leaves the Elemental Nations with Naruto, he is stopped by Kakashi. After talking to Kakashi, Minato holds his right hand up and calls all the Tailed Beasts (Bijuu) to him and takes them saying that the world is to chaotic with the power of the Kraken. When Naruto wakes up in his new apartment, he finds a letter from his father explaining who he is and the circumstances of why he wasn't there for Naruto growing up. Naruto then attends Yancy Academy after the Winter break and befriends Andromeda Jackson (Fem!Percy) and Grover Underwood. During the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Naruto starts suspecting that he and Andromeda are Demi-gods. While attending Camp Half-Blood, Naruto gets ideas for weapons from his world and from the God of War game series and also gets the idea for communicators for when out on quests to keep in touch with Camp. Smarter Naruto. Strong Naruto. Naruto/Harem.**_

"Talking."

"SHOUTING!"

' _Thinking.'_

" _Communicators."_

" **Monsters/Naruto in Kyuubi cloak/Gods in divine form/Kronos in Tatarus talking."**

' _ **Monsters/Gods in divine form/Kronos in Tatarus thinking.'**_

*Sounds.*

 _Jutsu_ _ **.**_

 _ **Letters.**_

 **(A/Ns.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the God of War game series.**

 _Third Person POV:_

Standing in a valley with a waterfall and two statues of Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage **(First Fire Shadow)** , and Madara Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha Clan, the Founders of Konohagakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Leaves/Hidden Leaf Village)** , standing on opposite sides of the waterfall. Standing at the feet of these statues are Naruto Uzumaki **(And unknown to either Namikaze)** at Hashirama's and Sasuke Uchiha at Madara's. "Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours Naruto? I'm being held back in that village. Orochimaru is giving me the power I need to kill _him_." Sasuke says. "I don't care Sasuke. Orochimaru won't give you the power you need. HE WANTS YOUR FUCKING BODY FOR HIS TWISTED AMBITION!" Naruto says and shouts at the end.

"You don't know that Naruto. Since you won't give up, I'll have to kill you." Sasuke says firing up a _Chidori_ _ **(One Thousand Birds)**_ in his right hand. "You can try **Sasuke."** Naruto says going into Kyuubi Cloak stage 1 **(One to three tails)** while firing up a _Rasengan_ _ **(Spiraling Sphere)**_ in his right hand. The two jump at each other from their positions. "NARUTO!" Sasuke shouts. **"SASUKE!"** Naruto shouts back. " _Chidori_." **"** _ **Rasengan**_ **."** The attacks collide creating a large explosion. When the smoke clears, Naruto is on the ground unconscious with Sasuke walking away.

When Sasuke is out of sight, Naruto's seal glows from underneath his shirt when his father, Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash **(Kiiroi Senko)** and Fourth Fire Shadow **(Yondaime Hokage)** , comes out of the seal. "I'm so sorry my son. I should have just let the Kyuubi destroy the village. You will never have to deal with them ever again because I'm taking you to where you belong." Minato says before picking Naruto up in a fireman's carry. Minato starts walking to a portal when Kakashi appears. "Sensei? Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asks.

"Oh hello Kakashi. I saw everything." Minato says glaring at Kakashi. "Everything?" Kakashi asks. "Yes. How the villagers mistreated him, sold him spoiled and crappy items at overcharged prices, and sabotaged his education. He was never stupid, they made him that way, and then when he is put on your team, you neglect him and his pink haired teammate for the traitorous Uchiha. Aside from Obito, Itachi, and Mikoto, the only good Uchiha is a good Uchiha." Minato says before shifting his hold on Naruto and raises his arm up.

"COME!" Minato shouts before eight multi-colored orbs appear floating above his hand that he pockets like the Kyuubi after taking it out of Naruto. "That saying, "Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" does not apply to you. This world is done taking advantage of the Kraken." Minato says before walking into the portal.

 _Meanwhile with Sasuke: Sasuke's POV:_

I was walking to Otogakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Sound/Hidden Sound Village)** to gain more power to kill _him_ when my eyes start to burn. I walk over to a nearby stream and look. What I see is my _Sharingan_ **(Copy Wheel Eye)** changes into its Mankegyo form _'No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ I mentally say then scream to the heavens.

 _With Kakashi: Third Person POV:_

"Kakashi, where's Naruto?" Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess **(Namekuji-Hime)** of the Densetsu no Sannin **(Legendary Three Ninja)** , the Legendary Medic-Nin, the Legendary Sucker **(For her horrible gambling)** , and the Fifth Fire Shadow **(Godaime Hokage)** , asks. "He's gone. When I arrived there Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sensei was there though and said he saw everything. Before he left, he raised his hand and eight multi-colored orbs appeared floating above his hand after compelling them to come." Kakashi says. "Sensei, who was your sensei?" Sakura Haruno, Naruto's and Sasuke's third teammate, asks. "Minato Namikaze." Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, a self-proclaimed Super Pervert, and the village's Spy Master, says upon arriving.

 _Meanwhile in New York City, New York State: Naruto's POV:_

I start to wake up with the sun hitting my eyes. When I look around my surrounding, I don't recognize my apartment or the hospital. I soon see a letter on the small table at the side of the bed. I pick it up to read.

 _ **Hello Naruto,**_

 _ **If you're reading this then I assume you woke up. First things first, I'm your father. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but your dramatic, mama's boy uncle made laws that prevent our family from raising their kids. Also, I can't tell you my real name so for now if you don't want to call me dad, then call me Minato. Your mother is with me. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Anyways, sealed inside three seals at the bottom of this letter is the full Uzumaki-Namikaze clans' library, which includes my two personal Jutsu, all of our sealing knowledge, and the entire Uzumaki-Namikaze clans' fortunes. I would suggest turning all the ryo into U.S. dollars. You are currently in Manhattan in New York City New York State in the United States of America. I have enrolled you in a school, which you have to attend since schooling is different here than in the Elemental Countries, called Yancy Academy. We will meet sooner than you know. Also, whether you hate me or not doesn't matter to me because I love you son.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Minato Namkaze, your father, Yellow Flash, Fourth Fire Shadow.**_

I read. I start to tear up with a smile on my face. "I don't hate you dad." I say to myself before unsealing everything. I then make a couple of Shadow Clones to count the ryo. When they're done, I'm slack jawed at the amount. I make a shadow clone to take the money to the bank and have it converted like dad suggested.

 **Hope you all like this. I need ideas of whom else to add to the harem besides Thaila, Clarisse, Silena, and Zoe. Leave a review but I will make this clear, THERE WILL BE NO NARUTO/ANNABETH AND ANNABETH WON'T BE IN THE HAREM! Naruto and Annabeth will see each other like siblings. NO BIANCA EITHER! R &R!**


End file.
